Take Them!
by Fatimah Rocks
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan drabble tentang bagaiman para karakter Eyshield 21 mengungkapkan perasaan mereka! DLDR! Mind to review? Tysm!


Hanya kumpulan _drabble_ tentang bagaimana para karakter Eyeshield 21 mengungkapkan perasaan mereka pada orang yang mereka sukai!

**.**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

**.**

**1. **_**Smart**_

Kotaro menghampiri Julie yang tengah sibuk menyapu halaman depan klub Bando Spiders, "Hey, Julie," sapanya sambil menyisir.

Julie berhenti menyapu, lalu menoleh, "Hm? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau orang yang _smart_!" puji Kotaro.

"Memang. Dan kau, orang yang bodoh," balas Julie blak-blakan sambil kembali menyapu.

"Tidak! Kau _smart_, dan aku _smart_! Jadi kita berdua smart!" jelas Kotaro sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?" tanya Julie sambil menoleh ke arah Kotaro sebentar lalu kembali menyapu.

"Kalau begitu… kita bisa jadi pasangan yang _smart_! Apa kamu mau?" tanya Kotaro.

"Hah? Apa iya? Memangnya kamu benar-benar _smart_, Kotaro?" tanya Julie tak yakin.

Merasa Julie tak yakin, Kotaro berkata, "Tentu saja! Lihat saja tendanganku!" seru Kotaro sambil menendang kaleng minuman kosong yang mau disapu Julie, "_Smart_, 'kan? Jadi, kau mau denganku, nona _smart_?" tanya Kotaro lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah saja. Sekarang berhentilah bersikap bodoh begitu," kata Julie cuek yang tidak jelas menolak atau menerima Kotaro.

"Huh! Lagi-lagi," ucap Kotaro kecewa sambil meludah.

**2. Komik**

Karin tengah sibuk menggambar komiknya di pojokan ruang klub Teikoku Alexanders, sampai tiba-tiba, 'Greeek,' pintu ruang klub dibuka oleh pria dengan rekor lompat tinggi terbaik, Taka Honjo.

"E-eh?" kata Karin kaget dan bingung. Dengan reflek, _QuarterBack_ Teikoku ini langsung menyembunyikan buku komik yang tengah digambarnya.

Taka yang melihat Karin menyembunyikan sesuatu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung, "Apa itu, Karin?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Taka-kun," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Apa iya? Itu buku 'kan? Boleh kulihat?" tanya Taka seraya menghampiri Karin.

"Eh?" kata Karin bingung, 'Aduh, bagaimana ini?' pikirnya, "Tapi… ini belum selesai, Taka-kun," jelasnya.

"Aku Cuma mau lihat, kok," ujar Taka.

"Ehm, yaudah, deh. Ini," kata Karin pasrah seraya memberikan komiknya pada Taka.

Kenapa Karin menyembunyikan komik itu? Itu karena isinya—

"Hm, tokoh utama komik ini… berambut perka panjang, hebat dalam _catch_ dan hobi membaca buku, ini… tentangku?" tanya Taka.

—karena isinya tentang Taka!

"Ma-maaf Taka-kun," pinta Karin sambil menunduk.

Taka tersenyum, "Taka pa. Lagi pula ini punyamu, aku tak punya hak untuk melarang," ucap Taka sambil menaruh buku tadi di sebelah Karin, lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruang klub.

"_Arigato_, Taka-kun," kata Karin seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

Saat sudah di ambang pintu, Taka berhenti lalu menoleh, "Karin, apapun yang kau buat tentangku, ake menyukainya. Karena aku… menyukaimu," katanya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Taka-kun," balas Karin sambil tersenyum juga.

**3. **_**In Cinema**_

"Hey, Kakei, temani aku nonton, ya. Kutunggu di _mall_," ujar Akaba di telepon.

"Ya, baiklah," balas Kakei sambil menutup telepon.

**XoXo**

"Jadi… kita hanya berdua, Akaba?" tanya Kakei dengan wajah sedikit merona. Sekarang mereka berdua tengah mengantre tiket bioskop.

"Fuuu, tidak. Bertiga dengan Isabel," jawab Akaba.

"Ah, kau benar. _By the way_, kita mau nonton apa, Akaba?" tanya Kakei lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau film _rated_ M?" tanya balik Akaba sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hah? Kau gila, ya? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kakei yang sudah berpikiran film seperti apa itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akaba pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Hah, terserah sajalah. Kalau menurutku, itu tidak baik," jawab Kakei.

"Fuuu, tertipu juga kau," kata Akaba sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "aku memang mau menonton fil ber-_rated_ M, tetapi yang ber_genre_ _suspense_!" lanjutnya diiringi genjrengan Isabel miliknya.

"Begitu, ya. Jadi tentang misteri dan pembunuhan?"

"Begitulah," sahut Akaba.

Sekarang sudah sampai giliran mereka memesan tiket, sang penjual tiket menanyakan mereka berdua mau duduk dimana, "Akaba, kita mau duduk dimana? Di tengah saja, ya?" tawar Kakei.

"Fuuu, bagaimana kalau di pojokan saja?" tanya Akaba.

"Hm? Yasudah," sahut Kakei setuju.

Berhasil, batin Akaba, "Kau penurut juga, ya,"

**XoXo**

"Hm, Kakei," panggil Akaba. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di bangku pojokan dalam studio tiga di bioskop ini.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Kakei sembari menoleh.

"Mumpung sedang sepi, aku mau bilang sesuatu," jawab Akaba.

"Apa? Bilang saja," kata Kakei dengan wajah ke arah layar.

"Aku… menyukai ritmemu, Kakei," aku Akaba dengan bahasa musiknya.

Kakei nampak bingung, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kakei kebingungan.

"Fuuuh, ritmemu sangat indah. Aku menyukaimu, Shun-_chan_," aku Akaba lagi.

"Hah? Hey, jangan bercanda Akaba!" kata Kakei sambil membuang wajahnya. Malu karena disukai Kakei atau dipanggil Shun-_chan_?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda, Shun-_chan_?" tanya Kakei meyakinkan.

"Okr, kau tidak bercanda," gantung Kakei sambil menatap Akaba sebentar lalu membuang wajahnya, "aku juga menyukaimu, Akaba."

"Yah, mulai sekarang kita pacaran," balas Akaba sambil bermain dengan Isabelnya, 'JREEEEENG!' bunyi gitar Akaba di bioskop yang harusnya sunyi.

"Akaba! Hentikan! Gitar bodohmu itu mengganggu yang lain!" bentak Kakei.

"Fuuu," balas Kakei sambil berhenti bermain gitar, "Isabelku mengaggu orang lain atau mengganggu kencan kita, Shun?" tanya Akaba jahil.

"Ke-kencan? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kakei bingung.

"Sejak kita jadian, Shun," jawab Akaba santai.

**4. Atap **

Riku mengajak Sena ke atap datar rumahnya pada sore hari. Sena sedikit bingung kenapa Riku mengajaknya kesini, tapi dia menurut saja.

"Sena, menurutmu bagaimana sebaiknya hubungan orang yang sudah sangat dekat? Bahkan sudah sangat mengenal luar dalam?" tanya Riku pada Sena.

"Ng? Kalau sudah saling mengenal… mungkin… ano, me-mereka bisa, errr—pacaran?" jawab Sena ragu-ragu.

"Kau benar, Sena. Nah, Sena, kita 'kan sudah seperi itu, jadi bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" ucap Riku _to the point._

"Hieee? Kau serius, Riku?" tanya Sena nggak percaya.

"Tentu," jawab Riku percaya diri.

"I-iya, aku mau!" balas Sena.

"Nah, begitu dong!" jawab Riku senang. Merekapun akhirnya berpegangan tangan satu sama lain.

**5. **_**Hug**_

"Manajer jeleeeek! Cepat kemari!" panggil Hiruma kasar pada sang manajer.

"Mou! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Hiruma-_kun_!" kata Mamori sambil berjalan menuju Hiruma.

"Memangnya kau mau kupanggil apa, heh? Monster kue sus? Kekeke," ejek Hiruma.

"…nggak. Panggil aku Mamori, Hiruma_-kun_!" kata Mamori yang sudah sampai di depan Hiruma.

"Heh, itu merepotkan. Cepat duduk disini!" perintah Hiruma sambil menunjuk sofa ruang klub yang ia duduki.

"Huh!" kata Mamori kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya sambil duduk di sebelah Hiruma, "Ada apa, Hiruma_-kun_?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang mau kusampaikan," jawab Hiruma dengan muka datar dan tatapan dingin.

"Apa, Hiruma_-kun_?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

Bagaikan kilat, dengan cepat, Hiruma memeluk cewek yang sedang ada di depannya itu—Mamori.

Mamori yang kaget dengan sikap Hiruma yang tiba-tiba begitu berkata, "Hi-Hiruma-_kun_? A-apa maksudnya ini? Le-lepaskan aku!" marah Mamori.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Mamori, Hiruma berkata dengan santai, "Aku menyukaimu, manajer gendut."

"K-kau?" kata Mamori tak percaya, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Hiruma_-kun_," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dengan pipinya yang merona.

"Kekeke, kalau begitu, balas pelukanku, manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum, "Iya, iya!" jawab Mamori lalu membalas pelukan Hiruma.

**6. **_**Be Mine?**_

"Manajer," panggil Shin pada Wakana yang tengah membereskan handuk-handuk kotor bekas para pemain Ojo.

"Ehm, ya, Shin? Ada apa?" tanya Wakana sambil menghampiri Shin yang sedang istirahat sejanak dari latihannya. Sekarang di ruang klub tinggal mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana caramu menilai seseorang?" tanya Shin.

"Yah, mungkin dari kesehariannya. Misal dia baik hati, perhatian, walau sedikit dingin," jawab Wakana dengan wajah sedikit memerah, mungkin karena ia menyindir seseorang?

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu menilai baik atau buruknya sifat seseorang?" tanya Shin lagi.

"Ehm, dari perilakunya ke orang lain mungkin? Kenapa Shin tiba-tiba menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu?" tanya balik Wakana.

"Bukan apa-apa. Menurutmu, apa aku termasuk orang yang baik?" tanya Shin untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Tentu!" seru Wakana sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu… _be mine_?" tanya Shin tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" reaksi Wakana kaget, "A-aku mau, Shin," jawab Wakana sambil tersenyum.

"Karena kau bilang aku orang yang baik, aku jadi merasa pantas untuk mengatakan itu," balas Shin sambil tersenyum dan memakai bajunya.

"Terima kasih, Shin," kata Wakana sambil menunjukan senyum termanisnya.

**7. Kasar dan Galak**

Habashira membawa Megu menuju _café_ favoritnya. Mereka duduk bersebrangan dan saling menatap. Mereka saling diam sampai Habashira angkat bicara, "Menurutmu, aneh tidak kalu orang yang kasar sepertiku menyayangi seseorang?" tanya Habashira.

"Yah, nggak juga, kok. Orang yang galak sepertiku juga menyukai seseorang," jawab Megu.

"Begitu, ya. Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanya Habashira.

"Huh! Aku juga menyukaimu, Habashira," balas Megu.

"Sialnya aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, bagaimana?" tawar Habashira.

"Apa-apaan kau? Mana bisa aku menolakmu?" tanya Megu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, cih! Mulai hari ini, kita akan menjadi pasangan terkuat di Zokugaku!" seru Habashira.

"Tidak, kau belum kuat! Cepat latihan sana!" perintah Megu sambil menodongkan pedang kayunya.

"Iya, iya!" jawab Habashira, "Lain kali harus kusingkirkan pedang kayunya," gumam Habashira.

**8. Manajer**

"Kalau aku sepenuhnya membenci caramu, aku pasti sudah berhenti menjadi manajer sejak lama. Tidakkah kau berpikit begitu?" ujar Himuro pada Marco. Sekarang mereka tengah berdua di dalam bis klub.

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak menyadari itu," kata Marco.

"Pria licik sepertimu ternyata bodoh juga kalu menyangkut hal-hal seperti itu. Benar-benar, deh!" balas Himuro dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Aaah, maaf. Seseorang pasti bisa salah juga, menurutku," kata Marco membela diri.

Himuro tersenyum, "Kuharap mulai besok kau benar-benar ingin menang dengan serius. Walaupun tanpa aku."

"Tanpamu, ya? Hey, Maria, maukah kau menemaniku menjuju _Christmas Bowl_ tahun depan?" tanya Marco.

"Tidak bisa walaupun aku mau. Tahun depan 'kan aku sudah lulus," jawab Himuro dengan raut muka sedikit… sedih?

"Bukan sebagai manajer tim, tetapi sebagai… manajerku," ucap Marco.

"Ah," reaksi Himuro yang sedikit terkejut, "baiklah kalau itu maumu," terima Himuro sambil mendekat ke Marco.

"Yah, terima kasih," balas Marco sambil memenggiring Himuro untuk bersandar di bahunya.

**FIN**

Gimana? Mind to RnR? XD Thnks :D


End file.
